


another kind of lesson is love

by thenamesmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Ball, Counselling, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, eighth year, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamesmalfoy/pseuds/thenamesmalfoy
Summary: life's hard being the golden boy, and harry's more or less depressed after the war. he descides to take action, which is quite hard especially when you don't know what you want aside from someone to love you. so harry needs advice. and mcgonagall seems the obvious option. but malfoys feeling the war too. great minds think alike and she ships them anyway. will drarry ever realise they have the same love coach?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :))

Frankly, Harry wished the war never happened. Of course, he felt relieved the same as everyone else that it was finally over but the war changed the way Harry saw the world. Before, his reflection was the same crazy haired boy with deep green eyes, those famous eyes, but now he just saw a boy. A boy with large, purple bags from endless midnight wanders and a boy that had forced the death of so many.  
Even his friendship with Ron and Hermoine had changed. There were things he couldn't tell them and stuff he couldn't motivate himself to do anymore, like study. And eat. Harry was wasting away and he knew it. But he just couldn't be bothered. What's the point if your going to die anyway?  
In short, he was falling deeper into depression and the loss of those innocent lives bore into him daily. But Harry wasn't stupid and he knew he had to tell someone, even if there weren't many options anymore. 

So Harry decided he needed a girlfriend. He needed some one he could be reassured loved him for himself and would be there when he needed them. Someone who would love him for this new broken Harry and not the war-torn hero every one thought they knew.  
The next morning he woke up much earlier than usual, actually in time for breakfast today, not that he would be having any. He tried to make a list in his head but he could only think of Ginny. She was single, right? And she was a girl that he knew and trusted but he might have to speak to Ron. He didn't really know where to go from there so decided he would ask Ron after potions. Shit! Potions! That essay was meant to be in yesterday!

______________________________

The lesson drained by with Harry failing epically at every potion they had to do. Although they were all incredibly simple they were almost impossible if your sleep deprived apparently. This got worried looks from Hermione- to be expected- and Ron- oh no is it that obvious?- and the first thing they did after being dismissed was meet Harry outside the classroom. However, Harry did manage to avoid any commotion about his unfinished essay which he prayed Hermione never found out about.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked.

"What?...Oh yeah I'm fine, er I was just thinking if me and Ginny ever um..."

Ron looked blankly back at him.

"Um if we ever got together would it be ok?" Harry said quickly.

Ron paused. His eyes flickered towards Hermione, who glared at Ron. "Of course, I mean it would be weird but we'd see each other more I guess..." He trailed off and before being poked by Hermione "As long as your happy it doesn't matter who it is..." Hermione finally looked satisfied and smiled at Harry. But Ron hadn't finished.

"But Harry, well- it's just- I never thought-"

Just then Malfoy stormed past screaming at some 1st Year, "How dare you speak to me like that!? Do you know who i am? My fa-" Draco stopped and looked flustered for a second.

"I'm a prefect, you know! I'll report you!" And with that he turned and marched off, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the corridor, speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy turned the corner and stopped. Shit. Potter had seen him being a dick. 

How the hell was he supposed to come back from that? This year was meant to be him making a new Malfoy reputation and coming back from the war. But he had just fucked it all up. He was trying to be himself but also be more likable. Which is quite difficult when being yourself means being the opposite of likeable most of the time.

It wasn't his fault he had been distracted by Saint Potter('s arse), the stupid first year had bumped into him and told him to fuck off so Malfoy had no choice but to put the little shit back in his place...

He hadn't told everyone- in fact Blaise and Pansy only knew by accident because of a drunk night out-but being himself also included being gay. He had known for a while and after the war had decided he couldn't lie anymore.

Especially with his mum being eiger for grandchildren. (His father was too-continuing the Malfoy blood line and all-but he didn't really have a say in the matter considering he was rotting in Azkaban. Good ridance Malfoy thought.)

However Pansy can't be told anything and soon the whole of Slytherin knew, and then the whole of Hogwarts-apart from Harry Potter apparently. Which is why Draco wasn't surprised when Mcgonagall asked him to stay after transfigurations, a subject he actually quite enjoys (also the subject in which he sits right behind Potter).

"How are things Mr. Malfoy?"

"Erm, good?" Draco shuffling uncomfortably at being called the name of his father.

"Good."

There was an awkward silence.

"If it helps, Mr. Malfoy, can I give you some advice?"

Draco looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Um, sure..."

"I think you shouldn't dwell on things so much, why does it matter who you love? Who else does it effect apart from you? It is your love life, Mr. Malfoy and you should be the one who descides who is in it. And in my opinion, I don't think it changes anything. Apart from the obvious, of course."

Draco thought about what she said and realised how much he had needed to hear those words. Even just to say they didn't mind and they still saw him the same way.

He met her eyes again and his vision was blurred with tears.

______________________________

He cried for a long time after that. Mcgonagall sat him down and hugged him and even just another person's touch was enough to remind him of how much he had missed love and kindness and he just wished he could feel this everyday.

When he realised how dark it was and just how long he had been there, he became very flustered and collected his things and began to leave. How embarrassing, crying in front of a professor. It had been nice though. To let someone else indulge in his feelings.

He turned around as he reached the door, "Thankyou" he whispered barely audible but she heard him and nodded back.

Just as he was about to shut the door, Mcgonagall said "Draco,"

He stopped, surprised to hear his real name. Then again it's not like they hadn't bonded. Ugh he hated that word.

He poked his head back round the door. "Yes?"

"I'll see you tommorrow."

"Yes."

And with that Draco let the door fall shut and he headed back to his dorm, a lot less angry.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute Harry woke up, he was thinking about Draco. Jesus what a dick. Even though Draco and him hadn't spoken much since his trial, he thought that Draco might have turned over a new leaf and tried to repay him for literally saving his ass from prison. Guess not. ______________________________

Mcgnagall's lessons were usually very interesting, if he forgot that he sat right in front of Malfoy and could feel him breathing down his neck all lesson. Stupid Draco, who the fuck does he think he is, invading his personal space, wanker. He couldn't help notice though that even as he thought this a slight tingle trickled down his spine, how would it feel to have Dracos hot breath whispering his name whilst-

"Harry?" Harry sat up, blushing madly, unaware he had zoned out.

"Yes, miss?"

"Well?"

"Um... I-"

He was cut off by a harsh whisper in his ear "Evansco..."

That same hot, desperate breath.

"Um.. Evansco?" Harry said, unsure of why he was trusting that voice let alone what question he was actually answering.

"Correct." Mcgonagall seemed surprised. "Now with animate objects it's slightly different..."

Her voice began to fade away again as Harry closed his eyes and listened intently to the shallow, constant inhale and exhale of the blonde behind him. Why had he helped him? Why had he only just noticed his fucking breathing now? He was probably doing it on purpose, Harry concluded, to make me feel embarrassed or something. 

Harry had heard the rumours. 'I always knew he was a poof,' he had snarled but now he wandered... was Draco in to him? It would explain why, since he had come out, he had avoided most people Harry knew, especially him, except for the very gay Blaise and Pansy. He had always put it down to them being brutal enemies, but... not that Harry hoped his theory was true, no, not at all.

Harry's focus only drifted back to the lesson as students began gathering their things and leaving around him.

"Harry, can I speak to you please?" Mcgonagall announced. Shit. Now he was in for it.

It surprised him a little as Draco approached Mcgonagall before him. Was he going to snitch that it had been his answer? But Draco didn't have the same sneer in his eyes as he normally did when he was doing something malicious. He whispered something Harry couldn't hear and Mcgonagall shook her head- her eyes flickering towards Harry.

"Sorry, yes at lunch maybe Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy? Harry thought. Like his father. I wonder if Draco minds? Hang on, when did he start calling him Draco?! Harry blushed slightly at this thought. They didn't even talk, what was going on with him today?

As Harry got closer, Draco suddenly turned and left, without giving Harry a second glance. As he passed him, Harry couldn't help but trail his eyes greedily over Draco's arse, licking his licks slightly as he did so. Surely it must be illegal to have an arse that gorgeous. Oh how he wanted to-

Wait. What the fuck. This was Draco. Fucking. Malfoy Harry was fanaticising over. Harry hated this new uncontrollable mist of lust Draco was becoming in his head. Malfoy must have laced his drink with some sort of love potion. No way he'd be thinking all this weird shit without it. That comforted Harry a little.

He'd forgotten Mcgonagall was standing there watching him as he considered all of this. He had to stop doing that. She cleared her throat.

"I noticed you were abit distant today Harry, is there something wrong?"

Harry didn't know what to say, no? But then he remebered about his realisation he had made yesterday and Mcgonagall might just be the perfect person for him to tell about his troubles.

"Well, yes..."

He paused. If Draco had poisoned him, maybe he'd wanted something between them, but then it could all be just some stupid joke. Probably. Yet why a love potion? Well whatever it was Harry demanded it broken and maybe a girlfriend would help.

"I think I might need a girlfriend."

"Harry, I'm not sure I- well that's not exactly what I was asking but-"

Damn, what was he thinking? She was the last person he should be speaking about his love life to, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Sorry, professor, of course, I just, well maybe I'm a bit ill I should go and see Madame Pomfrey-"

"No, no Potter, you stay right here. I will try my best."

Try her best at what? She was going to help him get laid? A professor was helping him get laid!? Harry would rather be depressed...

"Now I know it's bin a while but I'm sure I've still got the knack, is there a specific person you have in mind?

Why did his mind go straight to Draco? Oh yeah, the fucking love potion, maybe he should go and see Madame Pomfrey, it was clouding his vision in every form.

"Harry?"

"Um, Ginny" 

"I see, this may be a tad personal but is there a specific reason you're, erm, looking for love?"

Shit, he couldn't say the real reason, admitting his crush on his renown arch-enemy- even if it was entirely the potion- was too embarrassing in front of his favourite professor.

"Erm, well I think that I might need someone to help me be.... less depressed?"

"Less depressed? Harry, your depressed?"

"I think so" He mumbled. He was glad he had a free period now, this was going to be a long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

After Harry's conversation with Mcgonagall he had realised two things. The first being, he really did have the shitest mental health going and the second; he needed to find the cure for this potion of Draco because it was infuriatingly constant and very sexual and there was nothing Harry could do about it. 

When Harry had dragged his thought away from Draco enough to listen, he had heard Mcgonagall saying he had been isolating himself and that was probably one of the reasons he was feeling alone. A girlfriend was probably a good option as a fresh person in his life to talk to. But she had worried that things with love aren't very reliable and that it was in her place to provide a stable place for Harry to just talk. He had liked the thought of having a mother of sorts, even if it was just weekly.

_____________________________

But he knew that somethings he couldn't tell anyone, let alone Mcgonagall. Like about the nightmares and how sometimes in his daily activities, like Quidditch, he would be overcome by the faces of the people that died around him in the war that he caused. These panic attacks often meant he had become an unreliable team member and, if he was even allowed to play, would often zone out and forget to even try and win.

However, his focus never faultered in the matches against Slytherin. Something about beating Malfoy felt so exilerating it was almost addictive. Sometimes even just the thought of seeing that blonde, sweat drenched hair made Harry feel almost as happy as before the war, all potions aside. Because it meant he was about the fight for something he wanted, even if it was just for an hour and all he would be left with is his triumph and the beating wings of one golden ball, not for a gay reason. 

That was enough though, for him to keep his place on the team. Because of the passion his teammates saw when Harry played this one team, he was too bigger of an asset to loose, although unreliable. This one team, that just so happened to feature a certain boy whose face refused to leave Harry's mind.

______________________________

Harry's next move, according to Mcgonagall's plan, was to find this fresh addition to his life that would make him oh-so-happy, in the shape of Ginny. And so the next few sessions were spent figuring out how to 'woo' her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch. Ugh honestly how dare Mcgonagall push him off for Potter. What could the golden boy possibly need that was more important than him?

When lunch finally rolled around Malfoy had worked up such a huff about being second best that he wasn't even sure if he could bare her advise. He slammed open the door to Mcgonagall's office and then pretended like he just didn't know his own strength and he hadn't planned that grand entrance.

Eyeing him over her glasses warningly, Mcgonagall paused before saying, "Hello Mr. M- ehem- Draco, nice to see you."

"Yes miss, er you to." He mumbled and sat down now, feeling quite self-conscious and much less sure of himself.

"In today's session-"

"Wait is this going to be-are there-am I-" Draco stammered.

"Weekly Draco, weekly"

He cleared his throat, nodded and looked to the floor, submissive.

"Good, now I think we should discuss, maybe..."

But Draco stopped listening. The classroom was filled with the smell of... Potter. Why did everything evolve around Potter. Why couldn't he just leave him alone!? His head was filled with the over powering smell of Harry's colone, that rich, almost chocolate smell that reminded Draco of his mothers cooking and his sweet childhood, a smell Draco couldn't help but love. It was so strong that Draco thought he might faint. Could she smell it too? He couldn't have been gone long, or it would have faded by now. Then he realised he had completely ignored every word she had just said and they were now sat in silence, with Mcgonagall looking expectantly at him. But all he could think of was Harry.

"Look Draco, if you don't want my help you can just say, I just thought it might be helpful if-"

"-no, I do I just think you're helping me with the wrong thing..."

"And what would the right thing be, dear"

"Well I think I'm just lonely..."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow,"

"Well I'm not really sure if you can help, but I guess, well, it's just you're the only one really who's supportive of my sexuality and I guess, um, i think it puts people off and I don't think being a death eater- ex-death eater helps. So I what I mean is please can I have some advice on becoming a better person from it?"

".... Of course, Draco, and I will always be here."

______________________________

Then onwards, thing really did get better and Draco found himself slowly healing and Blaise and Pansy healed with him, until they were more or less as close as they were before the war. Things became more stable in school, and although his home life ceased to improve, with his mother growing rapidly iller, Draco was happier than he had been in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

After months of failing to get rid of the potion, Harry was getting very desperate. The cloud of Draco was starting to interfere with his day-to-day tasks, the fantasies so intense they took over his whole mind, so he couldn't concentrate on anything else. In fact his whole day revolved around his hormonal outbursts in the presence of Draco. Yes, Harry spent a lot of time in the prefect bathrooms throughout those months, wanking himself raw. All it took was one flash of platinum blonde and the dreams would come flooding back. 

So as the effects of the potion worsened daily, Harry was getting very close to asking someone for help. But what could he tell them? 'I have been poisoned with a sexual need for Malfoy's dick'. He didn't even know what he was trying to cure; what kind of potion had Draco used anyway!? Harry had stolen every antidote he could think of, all without any kind of success. It had to be the strongest one Harry had ever come across by far. He also couldn't trace it back to a particular day either, so he had no idea when he had drank it, or weather that was important or not. In the past, he would have had Hermione. But as he never ate with them anymore, she wasn't there to check his drink or tell him what the fuck to do. 

His only lasting chance to be free of Draco's lust was Ginny. The only problem was, he very far in the friend zone. She never seemed to pick up on his 'flirting' and just laughed it off. All he had to go by was Mcgonagall's plan. Dance with Ginny, find mistletoe, kiss her and then announce his crush on her. The famous eight year Christmas "ball" was right around the corner. Perfect, she had said. Harry spent a long time mentally preparing himself like mad to be ready to ask her to dance. A lot of this plan relied on Ginny being 'wooed' by his kissing. Far too much of the plan, especially because he realised he had never actually kissed anyone in his life. But he couldn't tell Mcgonagall that. The plan also relied on his dancing, and this was a problem Mcgonagall seemed to think she could fix. Harry was less sure but was glad for the lessons anyway because he had a lot of improving to do.


	7. Chapter 7

On the night of the ball, Draco span around in his full-length mirror, perfecting his every angle. He was wearing a grey suit that Pansy said matched his eyes perfectly. It had been professionally tailored a few years ago, and even though it was now older than Draco would have liked, it fitted him so well and he knew it made him look stunning. He sighed. 'I wish it was Harry I was dressing up for,' he thought, as he slipped out of his room and walked quickly to the Great Hall.

He was meant to meet Pansy at the bar at 7, when the dance started. It was now 7:10 and Draco walked in fully expecting to be throttled by her for being late. However he couldn't see her anywhere, the bar was empty, most people were on the dance floor. He found himself automatically searching for Harry's face in the crowd. Naturally he wasn't very hard to find; he was a magnet for everyone's attention. The hottest in the room. He didn't even seem to do it on purpose. His unruly hair looked half like he had tried to make it behave for once, the wax glistening in the bright lights. Draco loved gazing at it, wandering what it felt like, what it would make him feel if he ran his hands through it. His gaze dropped down Harry's body, to his well tailored, blue suit, outlining his athletic figure perfectly. Draco was surprised he hadn't gone for his trade-mark Gryffindor colours but he was soon distracted from this thought because Harry's shirt was unbothered slightly at the top; Draco could just see the first few curls of his chest-hair. Damn he looked good.

Harry was dancing badly, surprisingly uncoordinated, especially for someone so great at Quidditch, but no one seemed to care and with his sweat already forming a thin layer across his forehead, he looked fitter than ever. Something most of the girls seemed to notice. A group of them were all trying to dance with him, almost lining up for his company. It was close to painful to watch, all of them scrambling desperately for his attention, whilst Harry looked uncomfortably around him. Draco wanted to help but the crowd was too thick and besides he was sure Harry wouldn't want accept help from him. As he thought this, him and Harry met eyes across the room. There were a few secounds where Draco watched Harry stare him up and down, blushing madly, but that could have been the dancing, Draco wasn't sure. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around defensively. 

"Pansy! Where were you?" His voice came out higher than normal and he coughed, trying desperately to control the heat rising to his own face.

Pansy looked at him, eyebrow raised, an expression on her face he couldn't read. Then she sighed, her expression cleared and apologetic, "Sorry babe got caught up, but I'm here now yeah, how about we go dance?" Pansy was always eager to be on the dance floor. She walked past him and as Draco turned to follow her he felt Harry's gaze still on him. But Pansy grabbed his arm and soon they were smothered by people, blocking Draco's view of Harry.

____________________________

After hours of dancing and drinking, an exhausted Draco plopped down in a chair at the back the the room. A welcome breeze drifted in through the doors, melting over him. He had excused himself from Pansy's company when the heat of other bodies had become too much and now he sat, sipping cold beer, watching the room.

It wasn't long before Draco found his gaze drifting back to Harry, who was now dancing with Ginny. As soon as the songs had begun to slow, Draco had noticed Harry making and effort to push past his fans and ask her to dance. It had taken them a while to get into each other's rhythm but now they were dancing like they had done it for years. It was an endless loop of laughing, spinning and giddy smiles and made Draco feel sick. He was jealous, yes, but something about it just seemed so staged. From years of staring across the hall, Draco knew when Harry's happiness was genuine and all of his smiles now seemed fake. Then again, he was paranoid, jealous and drunk, very drunk, so it was probably all in his head. 

Once he had finished his drink he decided to call it a night, there was nothing here for him but jealousy. He left quickly, hoping Pansy wouldn't see him leave and call him back in for another round. The corridor was dark and a new fantasy played in his mind, of him and Harry flush against the wall. There breaths mingling, staring into each others eyes. Draco pictured those emerald eyes now, as he walked alone and felt the wave of calm he always felt as he drowned in them for the hundredth time.

Just then he bumped in the very boy he had been so distracted by, obviously interrupting a very intimate kiss, with non other than Ginny Weasley. Jealousy burned inside him, forced him to turn away, mumbling his apology. Ginny's face said it all. A look of pure bliss and her uneven breathing led Draco to wonder just what he had interrupted. Harry on the other hand, although breathing heavily and flushed, seamed less starstruck and more flustered, refusing to meet Draco's eye as he stepped away quickly, dragging Ginny with him. A leaf of mistletoe fluttered down to Draco's feet before he turned and fled. If he had turned around just then, he would have seen Harry gazing longingly after him, whispering his apology and leaving the party himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Harry saw Mcgonagall, he had thought over the party disaster so many times he had a perfect script of what he was going to say. However, as he approached her and opened his mouth to speak, it all disappeared and he was left bobbing his mouth up and down like a fish. 

"Harry?"

"Sorry, um yes, er, well Ginny-and-me-kissed-and-then-Draco-bumped-into-us-and-now-I-haven't-asked-her-out-and-" Harry rushed, then stopped, pausing for breath.

"Slow down! And don't try and blame this on Draco, as much as you two have your differences."

Harry sighed in annoyance, if only stupid Draco hadn't interrupted their kiss, they would probably be dating by now... But did he really want that? The kiss had been daunting enough, and it had felt wrong, like he was kissing his sister or something. And then Draco had turned up and looked so angelic in the gloomy corridor, and next to Ginny, he was so much more. Maybe he wasn't so annoyed him and Ginny had been interrupted.

"Well, it's just that miss."

"Yes?"

"I hated it." Harry flushed deep red. Why the fuck was he saying this to Mcgonagall of all people.

"Hated what, dear?"

"Ginny-well no- Ginny's kissing,"

"So it's Ginny's fault?"

"No! I just- I don't know, I think it was me, because I think she liked it, also Malfoy didn't seem happy either, although he was probably just jealous, the git, crushing on MY girlfriend, well, she would be if it wasn't for him, I-"

"Harry. You're blabbering. About Malfoy."

"When has it ever not been about Malfoy." He snapped. Then, what he said sank in. Shit. When was it ever not about Malfoy? Every crush, everytime, without fail, he had been there. When it was Cho, he had made the 'Potter stinks' badges to humiliate him, and he must have known she was in love with Cedric, and so made then transform, on none other that Cedric's badges, because she was guaranteed to have one. That little shit. And Luna- she didn't really qualify as a crush but he might have been suspicious because she was his date a couple of times- got mauled by him bitching about her being too loopy or something- and now Ginny!

It was like he was obbssesed. Fuck, Malfoy was obbssesed. He probably loved him. Oh god, no. Malfoy. Loved. Him. And as Harry thought back to all those sleepless nights dreaming of grey pools and walks by the sea and long, starlit kisses, with this blonde prick who had become so much of Harry's head, he knew that this was much more powerful than any love potion. It had been blossoming inside him for far too long to be a one off prank. Fuck you Malfoy, I love you too.

He stood up abruptly. "Thankyou, Professor."

"Harry-"

She stopped and watched him go, a knowing look in her eyes. He was on a mission to find that bastard.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco already knew something was wrong when people started talking to him. A very hungover Pansy marched in and hissed, "Draco, why the fuck his Harry Potter at the door of the common room asking for you."

"What!?" Draco almost screamed, standing so suddenly his potions book landed with a thud on the floor. What did Potter think he was doing? He probably came to complain about Draco interrupting his kiss with Ginny or some shit. Just when the common room was at its buissiest as well. Draco wasn't in the mood for witty comebacks. Ignoring his audience, he briskly walked over to the door and swung it open.

"What the fu-" He was cut of as stupid, stupid Potter slammed his stupid, stupid lips onto his and pressed the kiss so deep they were stumblerling backwards and collapsed onto the couch.

The kiss had been short but they were both breathing heavily as they realised where they were and stood back up, both very flustered.

The whole common room was stood silently, speechless.

"Harry-wha-er'" DRACO!? What the fUCK? He flushed bright red. It had been Harry in his head for so long it had just slipped out.

"Draco..?" Pansy whispered.

"Erm," he gazed round at the astonished, Slytherin faces. Panicing, he grabbed Harr-er-Potter's wrist and dragged him out of the room. A few of the 6th year boys whistled as they left, and both of them blushed an even darker crimson.

"What the actual hell was that Potter." They were stood in the corridor and even in the dark light, Draco could outline his lips with his eyes and he did, running them greedily all over his face, leaving out his favourite eyes, then down his jawline. God, he was so gay.

"I'm really sorry Draco, I-" he hesitated, Draco guessed because he was unsure about the first-name-thing, "it's just I realised, I don't think, well, just erm, thankyou."

"Thankyou! What for, you prick explain yourself!"

"THANKYOU FOR, um, for ending every one of my girl-crushes like ever. In fact you make me realise, that I don't think I've properly ever had a crush on, on a girl."

"What are you even saying? Speak normally!"

"Draco, I think I'm gay.... For you" Harry cringed at how cheesy it sounded. Not meeting Draco's eye, he continued, "I'm sorry, I get it if you don't-" and just as Harry had done a couple of minutes ago, Draco cut of Harry's words with a kiss so passionate Harry slammed against the wall behind them, and they broke apart momentarily, before continuing the kiss that was gaining pace rapidly.

Draco kissed back with such force, Harry thought his head might crack again the wall. He was swirling up his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, the kiss becoming so desperate they could be eating each other alive, before they paused for breath. Draco leant back in with another equally passionate kiss, before planting a trail off kisses down Harry's neck, which soon escalated to intense sucking as Draco marked his territory, the years of it he had missed. He wanted Harry, all of him in this moment. Bitting back a moan, Harry pulled Draco's hips flush to his own so their erections were grinding together. Harry was doing this biting thing as he sucked Draco's lips and it had him so hard. They had both waited so long it was like all their emotions were spilling out now, channelled into this one moment. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and they gazed at each other, hands in each others hair, just sharing their fantasies of snogging each-other's obsessions in a dark corridor, in the depths of Hogwarts.


End file.
